Rio:Juntos estar, por que es nuestro hogar
by meli linda7
Summary: Problemas de el tercer capitulo solucionados. Hola! esta es la secuela de la larga espera. trata sobre las aventuras de los personajes de Rio despues de la pelicula.
1. La gran noticia

Hola estoy de nuevo aqui con otro fic de Rio! la continuacion de "La larga espera" pero despues de la pelicula. ¡Espero que les guste!

PD: No soy muy buena con los titulos.

Nota: todos los personajes pertenecen a los originales creadores de rio, a esepcion de los personajes que yo nombre, los nombres son invento mio.

Esta historia no contiene violencia, no soy partidaria de eso, menos con Rio!

Era una hermosa mañana en Rio de Janeiro, el sol acababa de salir para comenzar un gran dia.

"Buenos dias amor"se escucho una dulce voz que sabia que a quien iba ese saludo estaba despierto.

"Buenos dias Perlita" respondio Blu muy pasivo.

"¿Los niños aun duermen?"

Se escucharon tres voces que dijeron un descordinado "¡No!"

"Buenos dias niños" dijeron ambos padres.

"¡Buenos dias mami, buenos dias papi!"dijeron todos los niños abrazando y jugando con sus padres.

"Ire por el desayuno" anuncio Blu.

"No tardes" se despidio Perla dandole un tierno beso.

Giselle, la unica hija de Perla se quedo sentada al lado de su madre mientras veia como jugaban sus hermanos Marco y Tadeo.

Ambos jugaban a imitar a sus tios Nico y Pedro, lo hacian muy bien y a todos les gustaba verlos.

"Hey! Nico, amigo que te parece mi nue-e-evo paso." dijo mientras se tiraba al piso girando.

"¡Eso estuvo asombroso! Que tal si lo ponemos en practica?"

"Pues a bailar!¡Todo el mundo levante las alas y aplaudan, aplaudan, aplaudan, aplaudan! ahaaa,ahaaa!(es el sonido que hace Pedro)"

"Fiesta en Ipanema" y ambos comenzaron a cantar imitando muy bien a Nico y a Pedro. Giselle y Perla no podian evitar reir mucho. Depronto volvio Blu y los tres niños corrieron a tirarsele encima.

"¡Niños hay que desayunar!" dijo sin parar de reir.

"Niños" les llamo Perla.

"Ya vamos mami" y los tres se sentaron alrededor de su mama mientras Blu se ponia de pie para sentarse junto a su familia.

"¡Hoy estan muy juguetones!" dijo Blu.

"¡Si que lo estan! que tal si vamos a visitar a Rafael para que jueguen con sus niños?"

"¡Si!" dijeron los tres.

Todos comenzaron a comer y los niños terminaron muy rapido para ir donde Rafael.

"¡Vamos mami, vamos, vamos!"

"Ya, esperense solo un momento" calmo Perla a sus niños mientras iba a ver a Blu.

"¿Vamos Blu?"

"Si, ya voy cariño"

Cuando todos estuvieron listos salieron. Toda la familia se veia muy hermosa volando, cinco guacamayos azules volando felices en la selva, alrededor de las hermosas flores tropicales y verdes arboles, verlos daba mucha alegria.

Cuando estuvieron cerca comenzaron a desender.

Blu y Perla iban adelante, juntos, buscando a su amigo Rafael.

"¡Hey amigos!" aparecio Rafael entre medio de unos arbustos.

"¡Hola Rafael!" saludo Blu.

"¿Como estan, tortolitos?"

"Muy bien y ustedes?"

"Supongo que bien." Rafael se acerco a los tres niños."¡Hey, Marco ¿Que cuentas?, senorita Giselle ¿Como ha estado?, Tadeo, amigo¿Que hay?."saludo a cada uno diferentermente.

"Estaban muy entusiasmados por venir a verlos"dijo Perla.

"Los niños estaran muy felices al verlos, ire por ellos."

En cuanto llegaron los 18 niños se armo un caos de gritos y saludos que no duro mas de medio minuto yaque todos se fueron de inmediato a jugar.

"¡Con cuidado niños!" grito Perla algo preocupada.

"¡No se alejen mucho!" grito tambien Blu tambien preocuapado.

"¡No se preocupen tanto, estaran bien!"

"Bueno, tal vez tengas razon, es que no quiero que les pase nada malo."dijo Blu lamentandose.

"Tienen que estar tranquilos, no les pasara nada malo."los calmo Rafael.

"Si...bueno tienes razon." dijo Perla mas calmada.

"¿Y que cuentan?"cambio el tema Rafael.

"No mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos..." dijo Blu.

"Bueno, yo si tengo una gran noticia, al fin mi ultimo hijo rompio el cascaron!"

"¡Que alegria!" dijo Perla muy feliz.

"¡Que bueno que no le pasara con todo lo que lo agitaban." dijo Blu tambien feliz.

"Si, pero queria pedirles un favor...es que Eva y yo hemos puesto tantos nombres que ya no se nos ocurren mas!...yo queria pedirles si me podian ayudar a... ponerle un nombre?

"¡Rafael sera un honor buscarle un nombre!" dijo Perla.

"Bueno entonces los dejare solos para que pienses, yo ire a ver a los niños"

"¿Podriamos despues ver al pequeño?" pregunto Perla.

"Porsupuesto, pero esperenme, volvere enseguida, por mientras piensen porfavor"

"Nos quedaremos aqui" dijo Blu.

"Esta bien" dijo mientras se iba.

"Blu tu piensas siempre en buenos nombres" dijo Perla.

"Pero tu siempre me ayudas, ademas tu sabes nombres latinoamericanos yo solamente se..." pero antes de que siguiera Perla le interrumpio.

"A mi me encanto Giselle" le dijo sonriendole.(Blu habia propuesto ese nombre para su hija).

Blu le devolvio la sonrisa y luego nadie mas dijo nada y se pusieron a pensar.

"¿Tienes algo?" pregunto Blu.

"Umm...no, nada. ¿Y tu?"

"Bueno...si, algunos." pero no dijo nada mas y Perla le insistio.

"¿Cuales?"

"Tengo Josh,Theodoro, George, Emil, Finn, Mark..." se detuvo por que vio a Perla que estaba muy impresionada. El se asusto pensando que no le habian gustado.

"¿No te gustan?"

Perla tardo un poco en responder, seguia perpleja ante la habilidad de Blu.

"No es eso, sino que...¿Como sabes tantos nombres?"

"Leia mucho, pero en ingles" respondio Blu.

"Me encantan todos..., lo ves? eres muy bueno con los nombres"

"Es que tu me inspiras" dijo Blu.

"Blu, ¡Que tierno eres!" luego lo abrazo.

"Como no inspirarse con el ave mas bella que haya visto jamas" le dijo mirandola a los ojos.

"Te amo Blu"

"Te amo Perla"

Iban a besarse cuando aparecio Rafael, avergonzado de arruinar el momento pero muy feliz de presenciarlo.

"Ayy... ustedes me recuerdan a cuando Eva y yo eramos jovenes, que tiempos" dijo pensativo mientras Blu y Perla se separaban mientras miraban un poco enojados a Rafael, pero no se dio cuenta."¡Perdon me olvide a lo que venia, ¿Pensaron en nombres?"

"Blu tiene varios" dijo Perla orgullosa de la habilidad de Blu"

"Emm... bueno tengo unos pocos" dijo Blu nervioso.

"Pues dimelos"

"Josh, Theodoro,Mark, George, Emil y Finn. Pero todos estan en ingles." dijo avergonzado.

"Hey, Finn me gusta. Le preguntare a Eva que le parece. ¡Vengan conmigo asi veran al pequeño!"

Blu y Perla se miraron, Blu le ofrecio su mano(ala) y la llevo caminando.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, intentare actualizar pronto. Muchas gracias por los review y por leer mi historia! Saludos a todos los fans de Rio (a la espera de rio2!) nos vemos.

Bye! XD


	2. Alegrias, travesuras y sorpresas

Hola! Esta es la segunda parte de mi historia. Perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar pero las clases, pruebas y todo lo demás me ha impedido tenerlo a tiempo. Bueno sin mas aquí esta la segunda parte.

Blu y Perla siguieron a Rafael hasta su nido, ahí se encontraba Eva con un pequeño tucán en sus brazos (alas) y otros mas a su alrededor, se veían todos muy felices y pacíficos. Blu y Perla se alegraron y se sorprendieron al ver lo tranquilos que estaban todos los niños ¡Era un milagro! Pero lo que mas les gustaba era la felicidad de todos. Perla se acerco a Eva para saludarla.

"¡Eva, felicitaciones!" dijo mientras la abrazaba"Es hermoso"

"Gracias querida" dijo Eva mirándola.

"¿Puedo cargarlo?" pregunto Perla

"Claro, ustedes son los tíos ¿no?"

Ambos sonrieron más que antes. Perla recibió al pequeño entre sus brazos. Blu rodeo a Perla con sus alas abrazandola por detras de ella y ambos miraban al pequeño.

"¿Recuerdas cuando nacieron nuestros niños?" dijo Perla sonriendole a Blu.

"Como olvidarlo" dijo Blu recordando.

Flashback

"Era una mañana hermosa mañana, Blu y Perla dormian junto a tres huevos en su nido.

Perla desperto al sentir que algo se movia y hacia ¡Crack, crack!.

"Blu, despierta" dijo Perla mientras movia a Blu.

"Ay!, solo cinco minutos mas" dijo aun dormido.

"No, Blu, despierta. Estan naciendo." le insistio.

"¿Donde?, ¿Como?, ¿Cuando?" Blu se puso de pie enseguida.

"Aqui, mira" dijo Perla en voz baja.

Blu y Perla presenciaron el nacimiento de sus hijos. Blu rodeo a Perla con sus alas como abrazandola(de la misma manera que lo hacia ahora).

"Nuestros hijos" dijo Blu abrazando aun mas a Perla y dandole un tierno beso.

Fin flashback

"Que mañana fue esa." dijo Blu.

"La mejor de mi vida" dijo Perla mirando al pequeño.

"La mejor de nuestras vidas" dijo Blu acariciando al pequeño.

"Ten Eva, es precioso. Y al parecer es mas tranquilo que sus hermanos." dijo Perla pasandole el niño a Eva.

"Espera a que cresca querida" dijo Eva recibiendo al pequeño.

"Ire a traer a Nico y Pedro, les encanta venir a ver a los bebes recien nacidos." dijo despidiendose de Eva.

"¿Vienes Blu?" dijo Rafael.

"Ehh...no lo se...es que..." dijo Blu indesiso pero Perla lo interrumpio.

"Ve amor, pero no tardes demasiado."

"Claro amor, nos vemos" dijo Blu mientras partia con Rafael.

"Me encanta verlo volar" dijo Perla sin despegar los ojos de Blu."¿Como pudo haber vivido sin volar?" agrego.

"Nunca le hiso falta" dijo Eva que acababa de acostar a su hijo que se habia quedado dormido.

"Pero es un ave, las aves nacimos para volar." dijo Perla.

"Mira, los bebes no necesitan volar por que sus mamas los ayudan a hacer todo, lo mismo le paso a Blu."dijo Eva.

"Si pero...¿Como nunca aprendio?" se preguntaba Perla.

"Tal vez lo capturaron muy pequeño" penso Eva.

"Si..."

"Y ¿Ya se acostumbro a volar?" Pregunto Eva.

"Si, pero no del todo. Aun prefiere caminar a veces pero trata de no hacerlo." respondio Perla.

"Debe ser muy dificil para el, cambio toda su vida. De caminar a volar, de vivir en un pais a otro, de estar enjaulado a ser libre y tener que valerse por si solo."

"Ha aprendido rapido, es muy inteligente."dijo Perla feliz.

"Debe serlo, cambio toda su vida por estar contigo y es muy feliz."

"Si..." dijo Perla pensativa."Oye ire a ver a los niños"

"¡Cierto!, los habia olvidado por un momento." dijo Eva.

Perla salio del nido y camino hacia el lago, a los niños les encantaba jugar cerca de el aunque todos les prohibieran. Cuando se acercaba al lago escuchaba unos gritos de niños que decian "¡Resiste!,¡No caigas!" y cosas asi pero no las decian asustados, al contrario parecia una competencia. Cuando llego vio a Giselle y a Tadeo junto con algunos de los hijos de Rafael gritando lo que habia escuchado. Todos miraban a la rama de un arbol que estaba a como a un metro encima de el lago, ahi colgados Marco y Carlos ( uno de los hijos de Rafael), afirmados por sus patitas de cabeza en direccion a caer al lago.

Todos los niños vieron a Perla llegar, ella se veia enojada.

"Mami!" dijo Giselle abrazando a su madre.

"Ehh... Hola mama" dijo Tadeo nervioso al ver a su madre enojada.

"¿Mama?" dijo Marco que seguia colgado pero cuando vio a su madre cayo por el susto.

"¡Marco!" grito Perla mientras corria a rescatar a su hijo.

Cuando cayo al lago Perla se lanzo a rescatarlo. Por suerte el lago estaba tranquilo y no era hondo asi que ambos salieron sin complicaciones.

"Tuviste suerte esta vez pero nada te salvara de los problemas que tendras" dijo Perla enojada con Marco.

Carlos, el otro colgado en la rama habia alcanzado a volar antes de caer y trato de caminar sin que Perla se diera cuenta que estaba ahi.

"A, no. Carlos, tu tampoco te salvaras despues de que le cuente a tu madre que fue lo que hisite" dijo Perla llevando a ambos del ala(Marco y Carlos).

"¡No!, ¡A mama no!" rogaba Carlos.

"Si, a tu mama y a tu papa les dire"

"Estoy muerto" dijo Carlos.

Todos los niños fueron con Perla de vuelta al nido, cuando entraron Carlos se ocultaba en sus alas.

"¡¿Que les paso?, ¿Por que estan mojados?"pregunto Eva sorprendida.

Perla le explico lo sucedido y ambas madres quedaron de acuerdo en que esperarian a Blu y Rafael para castigarlos.

Mientras tanto con Blu y Rafael...

Ambas aves volaban por Rio de Janeiro en busca de sus amigos Nico y Pedro. Buscaron por todas partes pero no los encontraban.

"¡Hey Rafael!, ¿Ese de abajo no es Luiz?" señalo Blu hacia abajo.

"Al parecer si amigo, vamos a verlo, el debe saber donde estan Nico y Pedro"

Los dos comenzaron a desender en direccion al portico de una casa, ahi dormia Luiz, mientras babeaba el limpiapies de la entrada. Cuando bajaron y estuvieron frente a Luiz intentaron despertarlo, pero no hubo caso. Entonces Blu tuvo una idea.

"Recuerdo una vez que Linda no despertaba para ir a la escuela, intente de todo pero nada servia. Me di por vencido y grite lo mas fuerte que pude, sin darme cuenta mi grito causo que toda la familia despertara, incluso algunos vecinos..." explico Blu.

"¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Grita Blu!" dijo Rafael desesperado.

"Ejem(aclaro la garganta)...ehh... no estoy seguro de que me salga igual" dudo Blu.

"¡Solo hazlo!" grito Rafael.

"Esta bien..." Blu chillo lo mas fuerte que pudo, tanto que Rafa tuvo que cubrirse los oidos(o lo que tengan).

"Gritas mas fuerte que mis diesiocho hijos juntos" dijo Rafael impresionado.

"Gracias...creo" dijo Blu un poco confundido.

Miraron a Luiz para ver si ese grito habia funcionado pero ya no estaba donde lo habian visto.

"Oye ¿Y Luiz?" pregunto Blu.

Depronto sintieron detras de ellos algo que se les lanzo encima y los abrazo y babeo, era Luiz.

"¡Rafie, Blu! ¿Como estan amigos?" dijo Luiz mientras los abrazaba.

"Lo siento Luiz venimos con prisa, deben estar precoupados por nosotros." dijo Rafa limpiandose la baba de Luiz.

"Queriamos saber si sabias donde estan Nico y Pedro." Dijo Blu.

"¿No saben lo que le paso a Pedro?" dijo Luis con cara de preocupacion y un poco sorprendido.

"¿Que le paso?" pregunto Rafael muy nervioso igual que Blu, quedaron perplejos mirando a Luiz.

Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, en cuanto salga de vacaciones actualizare mas seguido y no falta tanto... Gracias por los reviews y sigan comentando. Ustedes me inspiran! Informenme de errores, consultas, propuestas, ideas LO QUE SEA!

Nos vemos en el Review!

Gracias por leer mis historias, espero que les gusten aunque no soy muy buena.

Bye!


	3. La Visita

Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de mi historia. Espero que les guste.

"No se asusten tanto, no es tan malo" dijo Luiz al ver sus caras.  
>"¡Pero que le paso!" grito Rafael.<br>"Se rompio un ala y no puede volar, Nico lo acompaña y prefiere no dejarlo solo, sale para buscar comida y nada mas" dijo Luiz triste.  
>"¿Y como lo supiste?" pregunto Blu.<br>"Por que vi a Nico buscando comida, ¡El pobre intentaba cargar dos mangos! apenas puede con uno asi que lo ayude y me dijo lo de Pedro."  
>"¿Y donde estan ahora?" pregunto Rafael.<br>"Deberian seguir cerca de donde estaba el club de ellos"  
>"Gracias Luiz, nos veremos pronto" Se despidio Rafael.<br>"Nos vemos Luiz" se despidio Blu.  
>"¡Adios amigos!, saluden a todos de mi parte." Grito Luiz mientras los veia alejarse.<br>Blu y Rafael volaron donde estaba el club donde habian bailado hacia un tiempo. Cuando llegaron lo vieron, seguia destruido, desordenado, pero seguia un poco reconocible. Blu camino lentamente por cada parte donde el habia estado ese dia, el dia que conocio a Perla. Blu seguia caminando y recordando, pero Rafael lo interrumpio.  
>"Blu, debemos seguir."<br>"Este lugar...es muy especial para mi, deberiamos repararlo" dijo Blu melancolico.  
>"Si...debemos venir algun dia" dijo Rafael mirando todo el lugar.<br>Se quedaron otros minutos pensando, mirando y recordando, hasta que recordaron lo que debian hacer.  
>"Debermos irnos, Blu"<br>"Vamos"  
>Caminaron un poco y vieron una pequeña abertura en un arbol por donde se asomaba algunas plumas amarillas que seguramente pertenecian a Nico. Se acercaron al arbol y volaron a la entrada de el nido.<br>"Hola, ¿Hay alguien ahi?" llamo Blu.  
>"¿Quien es?" pregunto quien estaba adentro.<br>"Somos Blu y Rafael" respondio Blu.  
>"Hola amigos, pasen" respondio seguramente Nico.<br>Adentro se encontraba Pedro durmiendo en el nido, a su lado Nico pero fuera de el nido. Parecia que estuviera trabajando mucho por que alrededor de el estaba lleno de cosas a medio hacer.  
>"¿Como han estado? ¿Donde han estado?" dijo Nico mientras ordenaba un poco.<br>"Hemos estado viviendo en el refugio de aves y estamos todos bien." respondio Rafael algo extrañado al ver a su amigo con tanto trabajo.  
>"¿No quieres que te ayudemos un poco?" pregunto Rafael.<br>"No, no hace falta, gracias" respondio Nico afligido.  
>"Y ¿como esta Pedro?" pregunto Blu.<br>"Bien, ahora esta durmiendo"  
>"Si, ya lo note"<br>"Nosotros ibamos a irnos al refugio pero Pedro no puede volar y yo no lo puedo cargar." dijo Nico triste.  
>"Tal vez si lo llevamos con Tulio para que lo cure..." penso Blu.<br>"Es una maravillosa idea Blu" exclamo Rafael.  
>"Si, pero tendrian que llevarlo ustedes" dijo Nico.<br>"Porsupuesto" respondio Rafael. "Pero tu debes acompañarnos, ademas hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Mas bien alguien."  
>"Desde luego que los acompañare"<br>"Muy bien. Blu ayudame a despertar a Pedro."  
>"Sera mejor que yo lo despierte o se asustara de verlos aqui." interrumpio Nico.<br>"Tienes razon" dijo Rafael.  
>"¡Pedro despierta, tenemos visitas!" Grito Nico.<br>Blu y Rafael se miraron impresionados. Pedro desperto de un salto.  
>"¡¿Que!,¡¿Donde?"<br>Miro a Blu y Rafael que estaban frente a el.  
>"Ahh...¡Hola amigos!" ¿Donde han estado?"<br>"En el refugio. Pero nosotros no importamos, venimos a verte a ti. ¿Como estas?, ¿Que te paso?" pregunto Rafael.  
>"Ahora estoy bien, mi ala esta mejor, ¿Como supieron?."<br>"Luiz nos dijo" explico Blu.  
>"Asi que asi se enteraron" dijo Nico.<br>"¿Como te paso?" pregunto Blu.  
>"Bueno estaba buscando algo de comer... Flashback(me gustan los flashback):<br>"Nico ven aca" llamo Pedro.  
>"¿Que?"<br>"Mira ese mango, apuesto a que no habias visto uno tan grande en toda tu vida"  
>"Tal vez tengas razon"<br>"Ayuame a bajarlo"  
>"¿Que?, ¿Como?" dijo Nico sorprendido.<br>"¿Que?" dijo Pedro indiferente.  
>"¿Como planeas bajarlo?"<br>"Mira y aprende..."  
>Pedro volo hacia la rama que sostenia al mango. Nico sabia que no lograria bajarlo. Pedro miro el mango que estaba en frente de el, era mas grande que el y obviamente mas pesado(enrealidad no se...). Lo abrazo con sus alas tratando de sostenerlo mientras volaba. Nico veia que no podia.<br>"¿No quieres que te ayude?" pregunto mientras volaba hacia el.  
>Pero unos centimetros antes de que pudiera llegar a el, el mango se desprendio de su rama y cayo junto con Pedro y Nico fue arrastrado tambien. Todos cayeron al suelo.<br>"Pedro, ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Nico levantandose.  
>"Ay... no lo se."<br>Nico miro a Pedro que seguia en el suelo, a su lado el mango que cubria su ala.  
>"¡Auch!" dijo Nico mirando la escena.<br>Fin Flashback (pero no es el ultimo...)  
>"...y asi fue"<br>"Por Dios Pedro. Algun dia moriras por tu hambre" dijo Rafael.  
>"Al menos todavia no" dijo Pedro.<br>"Pero casi" opino Blu.  
>"Blu, ¿Como has estado? ¿ Y tu familia?"<br>"Bien, todos estamos muy bien?"  
>"Y...¿Como te ha ido con Perla?" dijo con mirada picara.<br>"Supongo que bien" estaba algo nervioso.  
>"¿Estas seguro?"<br>"Emm...no lo se, es que no tengo mucha experiencia en el amor y desde que nacieron los niños no hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas..." seguia nervioso.  
>"Blu, no hay excusas para que tengas alguna velada romantica con ella." opino Rafael."Yo tengo 18 niños y aun asi me las arreglo."<br>Blu lo miro sorprendido. Talvez sus amigos tenian razon, hacia mucho tiempo que no salian los dos solos pero es por cuidar a sus hijos.  
>Pensamientos de Blu<br>Se que tienen razon, pero no se como solucionarlo. No quiero dejar a mis niños solos y no se con quien se podrian quedar. Ademas siempre dicen que la familia es primero, pero como hacerlo en este caso. Ellos son mi familia(sus amigos), Perla es mi amada y tengo tres hijos a los que amo. Perla y mis hijos son mi familia real, mis amigos tambien pero es distinto. No se que hacer!  
>Fin de los pensamientos de Blu.<br>"Oye, tranquilo. Cuando algo se te ocurra planear solo dinos, nosotros te ayudaremos en todo." le dijo Rafael.  
>"Gracias"<br>Entre todo esto Nico habia estado ordenando todo el lugar y a la vez separando las cosas que llevarian al refugio.  
>Mientras tanto con Perla, Eva y los niños...<br>Las dos seguian esperando a que llegaran Blu y Rafael para castigar a los niños.  
>"¿Por que tardaran tanto?" pregunto Perla.<br>"Nico y Pedro son muy dificiles de encontrar" dijo Eva.  
>"Y ¿Que hacemos con estos dos?" dijo Perla refiriendose a los niños.<br>"Apenas lleguen sus padres van a ser castigados pero que por mientras se vallan"  
>Ambos niños se escabulleron al oir eso, ellas se dieron cuenta pero no los detuvieron.<br>"¿No les abra pasado algo malo?"  
>"Tranquila, solo confia en que estaran bien"<br>"Espero que asi sea..." dijo nerviosa.  
>"Perla, bueno ya me han contado la historia de como conosiste a Blu y de donde llego el pero, ¿Y tu de donde vienes?"<br>"Yo...vengo de otro estado de aqui, no recuerdo muy bien el nombre, siempre lo olvido. Yo vivia ahi con...mi familia, mi mama, mi papa y mis hermanos Lucas y Marco. Yo tenia la misma edad que mis hermanos cuando...nos capturaron. Primero estuvimos unos dias todos juntos en una jaula pero despues nos separaron y se llevaron uno a uno a mi familia, yo fui la ultima en quedarme. Me entragaron a un hombre, yo seria su mascota por suerte el tonto intento viajar y llevarme con el pero en el aereopuerto se dieron cuenta que yo no era una mascota comun y me llevaron a un zoologico. Ahi vivi por un tiempo junto a otras avez que no conoci mucho por que no les cai muy bien, yo era distinta a todos ahi. Luego llegue aqui, y estuve como dos semanas encerrada en esa jaula enorme. Lo mejor que me paso fue que llegara Blu. Al principio no le di importancia pero igual era lo mas interesante que habia pasado en esas dos semanas. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida."  
>"¿No supiste mas de tu famila?"<br>"No..." dijo triste" Pero ahora tengo una mas grande que nunca mas perdere." abrazo a Eva.  
>"Si querida, nosotros somos tu familia y siempre lo seremos."<br>Justo en ese momento se escucharon las voces de Blu, Rafael, Nico y Pedro.  
>"¡Resiste Rafie, casi llegamos!"<br>"¡Vamos Blu!"  
>"¡Esto si que pesa!"<br>Se les escuchaba decir. Aterrizaron en el nido de Rafael.  
>Perla vio a Blu, estaba cargado de cosas.<br>"¡Blu!" corrio Perla a el.  
>"Dejame ayudarte" le quito toda su carga."Tardaste mucho, te extrañe" Perla lo abrazo muy fuerte, Blu le devolvio el abrazo.<br>Eva tambien abrazo a Rafael.  
>"Eva, te amo"<br>"Yo a ti."  
>Blu y Perla hisieron lo mismo.<br>"Aaaa...¡Que lindo es el amor! ¿No Pedro?" le dijo Nico dandole un pequeño golpe con su codo en su ala mientras miraba a las dos parejas.  
>"¡Auch! ¡Mi ala!" se quejo Pedro por el golpe de Nico.<br>"Perdon"  
>"¡Nico, Pedro!" Perla fue a saludarlos, Eva la acompaño.<br>"¿Como estan?"  
>"Yo bien pero Pedro..."<br>"Si, veo que se rompio el ala" respondio Perla.  
>"¿Como lo supiste?"exclamo Rafael.<br>"Olvidan que yo tambien me rompi el ala, se reconocer un ala rota."  
>"Yo no lo olvide, jamas lo hare" dijo Blu.<br>Perla se sonrrojo.  
>"Ahora se por lo que pasaste Perla" dijo Pedro.<br>"Enrealidad nadie nunca sabran exactamente por lo que pase, estar encadenada a la unica ave que no vuela todo un dia y cuando al fin me libero de el me rompo el ala." dijo Perla riendose."Pero fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida, nadie tendra mi misma suerte"  
>Blu la abrazo y le susurro.<br>"Fue lo mejor de mi vida, lamento el que no pudieramos volar"  
>"No habria sido lo mismo si hubiesemos podido volar" le respondio Perla.<br>Blu asintio y se separaron de el abrazo. Se fijaron en que todos los estaban mirando.  
>"Ustedes son muy tiernos" dijo Rafael.<br>"¡Nico, Pedro habia olvidado a que los fui a buscar! Quiero mostrarles a alguien..."  
>Todos se corrieron a un lado para dejar a la vista el nido donde dormia el niño.<br>"El es Finn, mi hijo numero 18" dijo Rafael.  
>"Ay, es, es, es hermoso!." Dijo Nico apunto de llorar.<br>"Si, los felicito" dijo Pedro.  
>"Gracias" dijeron los orgullosos padres.<br>"¡Que alegria!" dijo Carlos que se asomaba por la entrada junto a Marco.  
>"No crean que los olvidamos..." dijo Eva.<br>"Cierto, no crean que se salvaran" dijo Perla.  
>"¿Que hisieron ahora?" dijo Blu.<br>"Yo no me sorprendo" dijo Rafael.

Bueno eso no mas alcanze a hacer. Perdon por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero el colegio no me ha dejado mucho tiempo libre pero ya voy a salir. Me graduo el lunes! Y el martes es la fiesta! Bueno cuando tenga vacaciones escribire mas seguido. Saludos. Gracias por los reviews, y por todo el apoyo.


End file.
